


Needy

by drarrylicious



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Awkward first meeting, F/M, crisspez, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrylicious/pseuds/drarrylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren dares to meet with a girl he met online with the promise of a one night stand, but when he arrives to the party he makes a mistake... Things get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the one and only Sarah, obviously: ‘you thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so i just went with it and now we’re heading back to your place and idk how to break it to you’  
> I tried.

**Needy**

_“I’m not really the kind of person who does this, you know.”_ His fingertips grazed the computer’s keyboard during a moment of hesitation before continuing to type, _“I also know that saying that really makes me look like the person who does it repeatedly… but I swear it’s true.”_

The girl’s response didn’t make him wait.

_“I don’t really care. Look, I broke up with my boyfriend this morning and I’m just looking for someone to have fun. You’re in or not?”_

Darren’s feet started tapping the floor, not sure whether it was nervousness or excitement, he usually just didn’t give _any_ shot to chatting with someone he didn’t know at all, so he kept it cool when Amanda –as she introduced herself, started talking to him, to later claim she lived in Michigan, too, and that she wanted to meet him. And he still kept it cool, but the task was getting thoughtfully more difficult as the conversation clearly deviated to the same topic.

_“Would a college party be enough fun for you?”_ She had said she was nineteen, which was two years younger than him, but he’d keep his guard up all night, since he was aware of how easily was to get fooled online and he didn’t want to be involved in a mess.

“ _Only if we can go somewhere more private later…”_

He gulped slowly as his eyes couldn’t help but to diver to Amanda’s avatar right next to their chat, stopping his brain from imagining things with the little he could gather from that picture and he wasn’t sure how to reply to that. Was she laughing of him and the way she was messing with his head already, or did she really wanted a night of casual sex with a stranger?

He probably wouldn’t even consider to do this if he wasn’t just so fucking bored and hadn’t really been with someone since that last tough breakup and the solely concept of being intimate with someone again would be enough to get him out of his dorm. And he did know how fucking needy and desperate that was, but there’d be many people in that party, they wouldn’t know her, and he could keep that embarrassing secret to himself.

Maybe the only way to make a decision was to meet her, and then just know it all –age, attraction, chemistry, and only then see. If things flow, they flow, perfect. If not, he was still at a party and could drink and forget he hadn’t had someone to touch him _that_ way for longer than he could ever be proud of.

_“Okay, I’ll give you my telephone number and the address of the party.”_ He typed the sentence quickly and sent it before he could think about it, knowing he could regret it. He realized he probably wouldn’t be capable to recognize her by that picture taken in a strange angle and he could barely tell she was a brunette and had…brown eyes?, _“So, what will you be wearing?”_

 

 

“Can you take a picture of us?” Meredith asked with enthusiasm, already handing her the cellphone.

Lauren hid her lips inside, repressing to roll her eyes, and then proceeded to take the picture of Meredith posing with her boyfriend.

“Oh, us too, please…” Julia barged in.

She just didn’t understand why they insisted on inviting her to that party if they were going to use her as an assistant the entire night. Maybe that was the whole purpose of having the single friend in the group.

_Thank God for alcohol_ , she was sure her expression said as Joe Walker, the host of the party handed her another bottle of beer.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, sitting at the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

“Does it look like it?” Lauren replied, tilting her head towards the two brand new couples that had already started making out as if their lives depended on it.

“Loneliness is easily fixable.” Joe said, frowning like if he had to clear up the obvious. “Have you seen anything you’d like?”

Lauren shifted, suddenly tense and with her gaze fixed in her green dress. She had drank, but not enough yet for that rapprochement.

“I didn’t really look around.” She replied, and her eyes now couldn’t help but to gaze all around her.

“That’s your mistake, then.” Joe said, and patted her lap twice before standing up. “Tell me if you need help.”

He left as he said this, and Lauren continued to observe, now out of curiosity. Although there were a lot of people, there wasn’t really much to watch. Most of the guys were typical college douches with the same gingham shirt, the same haircut and a drink in their hands, slightly leaning towards some girl as they performed the same rehearsed chit-chat, as if they all just were developed from the same fucking fabric. She knew the only way to find any of them remotely interesting was still quite a few beers away.

She continued observing them, drinking in silence, as they tried to pick up girls and threw the fog of their cigars into the air. She wasn’t having a good night. Her friends didn’t give a damn about her, and the large crowd around her nothing but depressing at that point.

But there was a new figure in the room that made her sit up straight again in interest. He wasn’t really what you’d call tall, he was rather a bit petite, like her. His hair was black, quite big, and pretty messy. He was alone, trying to make his way through the people, with his phone in one hand and looking around like if he was trying to find someone. But there was something special on his mien that made him noticeable in the crowd, even with a two-day stubble and an expression a bit lost under that chaos of hair. His clothes denoted style, a white shirt with black prints kind of never fails –especially when it’s over a pair of arms whose muscles displayed a hundred of veins every time they flexed. Lauren was sure that if she cut his hair correctly and in the right angle, he’d look like an Italian model of cologne ads or something.

She shook her head in an attempt to shake those intense _girly_ thoughts as well, and she stood up to go to the bathroom while she finished in ten seconds the last traces of beer in the bottle. She left it at the table, muttering:

“I’m going to-” Everyone was way too busy making out to notice her existence, “Never mind.” She added to herself, walking away.

Lauren had almost made half way to the toilet when a hand grabbed her arm.

“Hey,” Someone called her.

Everything happened way too fast since that point. First, she recognized the guy she had caught herself staring at before. During like 1/10 of that second, the thought of _oh,_ _he’s cuter from closer_ ran through her head. But the rest of that second, and the ones that followed it, were kinda messed up.

Darren studied the girl for what he swore was a lifetime (It wasn’t), with what he intended to be extreme caution (But it was dark and the nervousness and excitement made him lose sense). Her hair looked exactly like the picture he had seen in the online chat, and she was wearing a green dress, as she said before she would. And she was _so_ absolutely gorgeous he felt he could die of relief. The impulsive moment took over him and he just leaned into her lips and gave her a big, fat kiss as he hadn’t given in a while. If she was really the daring, straight-to-the-point person she appeared to be online, she’d find this the most impressive greeting.

Lauren could’ve stopped him right then. _She should’ve_. It was the most reasonable thing to do, and she’d have done it with any other guy, probably. Nobody would blame her if she just pushed him and yelled at him for five minutes straight, it was completely understandable if some stranger starts making out with you for no apparent reason. But for some aim she couldn’t even explain to herself, she didn’t. At first, she just stood still there, in shock and awe, thinking what kind of depraved would do something like this. But, partly because of the alcohol, and because of the shitty night, and mainly –more than what she wanted to admit- because the feeling of his lips on hers were just mesmerizing and it didn’t feel intruding at all, and the warmth of his hand still around her arm felt more than okay and she wondered for a moment how that warmth would feel on other parts of her skin.

So it wasn’t long until she went along with it, deciding that this –if something- couldn’t do any more wrong to her night, and she kissed back. When Darren felt her responding to it, he deepened the kiss, now really going at it. His hand loosened the grip, running up through her arm, to her shoulder and holding her neck while he tilted his head to kiss her harder.

Darren felt so relieved. He’d been nervous as fuck, thinking what’d they do if he didn’t find her attractive, or otherwise if she didn’t think he was, or if they didn’t get along since the start, how to get out of a situation like that? But things were going quite great so far. Lauren’s hands were over his ribs, squeezing his shirt, and he felt something inside him quivering at that simple touch. It had been so long since he felt like that…

He focused into breathing deeply to gather some sanity, and the hand that was on her neck moved behind, tangling his fingers on her hair. She smelled like fresh grass and something sweetish, under the alcohol breathe they both were bearing.

When Darren pulled off –and Lauren had to stop herself from whimpering, he was grinning and ran his tongue over his swollen lips before saying:

“I’m glad it’s you.” He let out a sigh, “I was dead worried we didn’t have, um, chemistry or something, but I can cross that off the list.”

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but she had no idea what.

It was surprising Darren didn’t notice, “You’re… you’re a thousand times prettier in person. I’m not saying your picture wasn’t good,” He added quickly, defensive, “but it’s just… wow, completely different.”

Lauren couldn’t say a word, although she deep down knew she should say _hey, you obviously mistook me for someone else, but thanks for that hot snog, see you later_ , but she didn’t.

“You’re… quite as good yourself.” Lauren finally was capable of talking. Not at all what she knew she should’ve said, though.

Darren grinned again. “I’ve tried to call you like ten minutes ago, Amanda, but no one picked up.”

The mention of that name confirmed that he was obviously looking for someone else, and feeling something weird getting her throat, she mumbled with a tinge of embarrassment:

“Look, I’m not…”

“Is it you?” Meredith voice, who seemed to be walking to be bathroom but couldn’t stop at the image she spotted, “I’ve been looking for you! I didn’t know where you’d go.”

Lauren pressed her lips together, “Did you need another picture?”

The girl didn’t know whether that was a joke or a complaint, but she choose to laugh it off for the sake of the situation. Lauren giggled as well, and only then she introduced them.

“Meredith, this is…” Lauren’s eyes widened. _God, what the fuck was his name?_

But he didn’t notice –and Lauren started to think he might be a bit slow, he just stretched his hand and finished himself, “I’m Darren. Nice to meet you.”

The two shook hands, and Meredith directed a short but meaningful grin at Lauren.

“I’ll leave you two alone. See you later.”

She leaved them quickly, and Darren looked at her with a tilt of his head. “Do you know people in here?”

Did she? She had no idea who she was, for a start.

“Sure.” She finally replied, shrugging, hoping to have good luck and to not give away herself any soon.

“You must be quite popular, then. I’ll drink to that.” Darren grabbed her hand –again that warmth touch that made her wish they were alone already, and led her to get something to drink.

They talked, and made out, and talked some more, and made out some more. Darren was very chatty, but he had interesting things to say, and whenever he mentioned a significant topic (Like music when he said he played the guitar, or when he talked about his career), there was a shine in the green of his eyes and she found herself staring at them and losing the line of the conversation.

Lauren sat in an empty table, and Darren took place next to her, resting his weight on it, and he kept talking and casually placing his hands on her lap, and leaning closer every time they laughed of something she said, and Lauren even forgot for a moment that she was pretending to be someone else until Darren suggested:

“I’m going to call a cab so we can go to my place. Is that okay?”

_Completely inadequate_ , the voice inside her claimed.

“Yeah, sounds great.”

She could feel the voice inside her snorting.

They got inside of the cab and while Darren said the address she felt it was now or never.

“Listen, I’ve got something to tell you.” She said, looking at him, but having a serious conversation was difficult with the closeness of Darren’s body to hers. One of his arms was resting on the seat, behind her, and the other was on her knee.

“Can it wait until we’re in my place?” His voice was a whisper now, and it came from somewhere close to her ear, his lips grazing her jaw.

Lauren closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath on her ear, “I guess so.” She said so weakly she wasn’t sure he heard it.

Darren’s lips closed in her jaw and she let out a breath, throwing her head back. He seized this movement to suck in her neck. Lauren bend her leg, this way permitting him to get closer, and he did as the hand with a firm grip on her knee slid up her thigh.

Lauren grabbed his hair to make him stop, and nestled their heads together yet again, in a heated, raw kiss. Her lips didn’t stay still for a second and he could feel her moving closer, anxious, confirming she was craving for more touch as well.

God, Darren liked her so much. She was nothing as he pictured her before. He thought this would mean a night of cold, senseless sex, with her taking revenge on his boyfriend with him, and he just craving to have someone to touch whatsoever, with her waking up and getting dressed in the middle of the night without saying a word. But this wasn’t like that at all. Since the first kiss he felt something inside him waking up and the lust hadn’t vanished for a second since then. He wanted to know already how she looked in her underwear and the only thought of it made him moan slightly.

Lauren had heard people morning before –young, inexperienced boys that can’t stand a single touch without becoming a mess, with hoarse drunken voices that don’t work much for her. But she heard him moaning and she became determined to hear that, three times louder  and harder, at some point of the night.

Half drunk and half horny, Darren’s hand held her waist with lust and pressed subtly his groin against her hip. She arched her back, bit her lip and let out a breath, in that order.

“Is that your phone in your pocket, or are you really excited to see me?” She muttered with a smirk.

Darren cursed inwardly, upset for that interruption. “Both,” he said honestly, getting his hand inside of his pocket. Someone was calling him, “Hold on a minute.”

He stood up straight again to pick up and he couldn’t even say hello before a high pitched voice started to yell. Lauren, meanwhile, was fixing the mess that was left of her dress after Darren’s touch.

_“Oh God, Darren, I’m so sorry. I’m not going to be able to make it. I had an issue. Where are you?”_

“Um…” Darren frowned, “Who’s this?”

_“It’s Amanda, of course. I was getting showered and my toilet broke down and…. There’s a mess all over… I had to…”_ The girl continued to give an explanation that he only half-listened.

He snorted a laugh, confused. “But if you’re Amanda, then…” He looked at Lauren, hanging up in the middle of Amanda’s discourse. “Who are you?”

_Was it too late to be honest now?_

“So you’re telling me,” Darren said, inside of the apartment, fifteen minutes later (Lauren insisted he should go inside, sit down and have a glass of water, since the confusion seemed to get him pretty lost) “that when I randomly started making out with you, you had no idea who I was?”

“No idea.” Lauren confirmed. She was sitting on the couch in front of him.

Darren’s eyes were wide, and he took a few more sips of his water before leaving the glass in the floor, “Then, when I started implying you were someone else, you just let me believe it and made me look like a complete idiot?”

“Basically.” Lauren said. It was useless to try to defend herself at that point.

“God, I can’t believe I did that…” He ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier than before, and then sliding them down his face in embarrassment. “I feel so…”

“Stupid?” She suggested.

“Yeah, that’s one of the various things I’m feeling, thank you.”

“Well, if someone should feel stupid, that’s me. I literally pretended to be that person just because I saw you once and thought you were hot.” Lauren tried to cheer him up.

“I went to that party in hope for a one night stand with someone I met online. I win.”

“God, we’re needy. Aren’t we?”

Darren grinned, “Very.”

Then he looked at her in the eye and started giggling harder. He couldn’t believe that just happened. It was so embarrassing and stupid, how could it even be real? Lauren quickly joined him, realizing the ridiculous of the situation. They soon got involved into a contagious laugh attack. They couldn’t stop, it was one of those laughs you usually have with someone you’ve spent way too much time with, and it’s 3 in the morning and you can’t sleep. When Darren could think about it without cracking up, he was resting his back on the couch and his stomach was sore.

They stayed there, in silence, for a moment. Darren felt the sleepiness caused by the alcohol taking over him. He looked at Lauren, and her eyes were red and tiny, because of all the laughing and the tiredness as well.

“Come here,” he finally whispered, his hand caressing the spot on the couch next to him.

Lauren almost had to drag herself there, and she let out her body as a dead weight to lay in there, relaxed, so close anyone would think they were intimate as a couple. She looked into his brown eyes, shining as well. His hand caressed carelessly her hair, and she felt she could fall asleep.

“I’m glad it’s you who I met, anyway.” Darren whispered, his voice raspy. “I’m glad I made a fool of myself in front of you and you awkwardly let me do it.”

“I’m glad you were a complete creep, too.” She said, honestly. She would be having a hell of a night if it wasn’t because he acted completely inadequate.

Darren kissed her shortly again, but this time it was soft, and sweet, like a goodnight kiss. He let a moment to go by before frowning and asking something he shouldn’t ask after snogging someone in a taxi.

“So, anyway… what’s your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd be happy to know what you think :)


End file.
